<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep on Simping, Dean Winchester by Amoreanonyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494903">Keep on Simping, Dean Winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname'>Amoreanonyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep on Simping, Dean Winchester [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean likes frapps, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HARD gen, M/M, No Smut, So fluffy you'll want to kill it, Wincest - Freeform, and that's all i have to say about that, gencest, like you have no idea how fluffy, stay-puft marshmallow fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And Sam couldn’t know about this. This was a job Dean had to do alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep on Simping, Dean Winchester [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep on Simping, Dean Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partially inspired by The Freak Boy's most recent crackvid, wherein Dean is repeatedly called a simp: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoghwTKzqx4</p><p>This is going to be a series about the ridiculous, non-soul-selling stuff Dean will do for his brother.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean groaned as he slammed his alarm clock off. 5 am. Dean was more inclined to stay up <em>until</em> 5 am than wake up at that hour. But he had a pretty important mission today, and he had to start early.</p><p>Bleary-eyed, he washed, dressed, and slipped out the door. He’d grab a coffee on the way - he didn’t want to risk the coffee machine waking up Sam. That fucker always woke up <em>so</em> early. </p><p>And Sam couldn’t know about this. This was a job Dean had to do alone.</p><p>Dean vaguely noted the spectacular sunrise, deciding that still didn’t make waking up at the ass-crack of dawn worthwhile. Baby roared to life. </p><p>About an hour away - not a long drive, by Winchester standards. Just a few towns over.</p><p>Taking advantage of the solo trip, Dean blasted some Taylor Swift, and he had to admit it perked him up a bit. Stopped into Starbucks - Sam could <em>never, ever</em> know about his weakness for frappuccinos. Dean wasn’t supposed to be a “frapp guy”. Hunters take their coffee black and strong enough to dissolve metal. But if he was going to be up this damn early, he may as well treat himself. One venti caramel frappuccino, to go. </p><p>Once he felt more awake, he had to admit the crisp morning air was pretty nice. It was quiet and peaceful, except for a few farmers and hellishly-early commuters. He drove through a few little towns, a lot of wheat fields. </p><p>Finally, his destination was in sight. It was time.</p><p>The farmer’s market opened at 6 am, and the good shit sold out fast. </p><p>Dean milled around for a minute, refusing to admit to himself how much he was starting to fit into this kind of scene. Years ago he was in a market with Sam, Sam who always fit into this yuppy apple-pie stuff. Back then, Dean couldn’t imagine ever going back to one by choice. It wasn’t <em>him</em>. <em>Him</em> was dive bars and burgers and leather and guns. Not… not <em>this</em>.</p><p>When had this become just another thing he’d do?</p><p>Eventually, Dean honed in on his target.</p><p>Big, fat, organic strawberries. Perfect.</p><p>Dean quickly obtained his prize, alongside some fresh cream, and while he was at it, couldn’t resist buying an apple pie and some donuts - he hadn’t eaten yet, after all. </p><p>Checking his watch, he knew he had to pick up the pace - Sammy typically was up around 7. He always went for a run first thing, and probably wouldn’t notice Dean was gone for a little while. But Dean had to time this carefully.</p><p>Abandoning the leisure of the drive over, he picked up some speed on the way back, making it in good time. Once he got in, arms loaded, he could hear the shower running - perfect. Sam had already started the coffee too. </p><p>Dean took out the steel-cut oats and brown sugar he’d hidden away, and put on a pot to boil. If he timed it right, it would all be ready by the time Sammy was ready to eat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all for reading this very short little ficlet! As always, feedback is welcome, and I hope you liked this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>